Painting the Roses Red
by vindictive-much
Summary: Thanks to Jerry, Charlie is left clinging to all he has left and doing all he can to not embrace what he's gained. It was a gift he never wanted. Warning: Slash, graphic violence and sexual content including rape and other disturbing content.
1. Chapter 1: Resistance

Title: Painting the Roses Red  
>Author: vindictive-much<br>Fandom: Fright Night  
>Summary: Jerry lost control. Charlie ended up losing everything as a result. Warning: Slash, graphic violence and sexual content including rape and other disturbing content.<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Warnings: Slash, minor het, graphic sexual content, masturbation, rape, blood play, BDSM, power play, graphic violence and torture, minor character death, murder, angst, any other possibly disturbing content.<br>Author's Note: This fanfiction is currently subject to editing because though it is based on the 2011 version of Fright Night I've currently only seen the original 1985 version and was too eager to wait to post this.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night or any of its characters, nor do I make any money from writing this.<p>

XxX

**Chapter 1: Resistance**

It was never Jerry's intention to have much to do with the boy next door, at least not until he killed him. He would be one of the last, though. If the kid or his mom went missing too soon cops would come around asking questions. Admittedly, though, Jerry was looking forward to the day he could sink his fangs into that smooth, pale skin and taste his blood. Not only that, but do whatever he wanted to the poor, defenceless thing between feedings and even while feeding on him.

Sure, his mom and that girl were hot and excellent targets, but Charlie... That boy had such fight in him. Jerry could sense it. Boys like Charlie always did and it was a favourite past time of Jerry's to break them. It was so damn satisfying to see them give up, knowing he was the one that extinguished the fire in their eyes.

Charlie shouldn't have been anything special, but his scent drove Jerry up the wall. Jerry could smell resistance on the boy. He was holding things back, and Jerry sometimes thought he might know just what those things were. It was a struggle to keep his predatory urges in check when the boy was anywhere near, even just when Charlie walked by his house. If Jerry had any less discipline Charlie would already be dead. Jerry knew, though, that as long as Charlie kept his distance he would have to wait.

_Slender limbs bound, legs spread, muscles stretched to their limit. Such vulnerable areas exposed and vulnerable to a madman's whims. Soft, supple flesh marred with bruises and lacerations, life like glistening rubies spilling from the writhing body beneath him. Tortured screams filling the air at the tearing of a delicate opening. The pleasure of such overwhelming tightness..._

Jerry growled as he rubbed his aching erection through his jeans. Thoughts of violating Charlie and taking what he wanted from the boy were becoming ever more prevalent. His eyes were on Charlie any moment he could catch a glimpse of his prey. At night when Jerry wasn't killing and feeding he was outside Charlie's window. He couldn't go in, but he could watch everything that went on in that room.

Jerry couldn't explain the thing that burned inside him when he watched Charlie with Amy. It was something different than desire. He felt hatred towards the girl. She was touching Charlie the way Jerry longed to touch him. Jerry sometimes thought of killing her, but he couldn't risk suspicion. Charlie already seemed not to trust him so his girlfriend's disappearance might give the boy enough reason to go sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

The nights Charlie was alone were what enthralled Jerry the most. It was almost like the kid knew he was watching. The way he slowly stripped off his clothes, the purposeful way he teased himself, and then how Charlie positioned himself with his ass in the air as he stroked his cock with one hand and then with the other reached behind himself to slide a finger inside himself, then another. It was all too perfect.

Jerry unzipped his pants, freeing his cock and pumping it with quick strokes, thinking of how roughly Charlie fisted his cock and how quickly he found that little bundle of nerves. Those hips moved frantically as Charlie rocked into his hand and against his fingers. If Jerry weren't unable to enter the house Charlie might not have survived what Jerry would have done to him. Humans were such fragile creatures. Jerry probably would have turned more of them by now but there were those that didn't live through the rape and torture they suffered at his hands.

And if that weren't enough to drive Jerry mad, hearing the boy moan his name definitely would have done it. It was him Charlie was thinking of as he touched himself. Charlie wanted to get fucked by him. This definitely changed things. From the beginning Charlie's eyes lingered too long on Jerry and now it was clear that repressed desire in the boy's scent was for him.

Jerry came with a snarl as he imagined sliding in and out of Charlie's tight opening. He wondered how loud Charlie would scream. Would he cry if Jerry was rough enough with him? The vampire smiled at the thought, flashing the fangs that would soon be in Charlie Brewster's neck. He wouldn't have to hold back much longer. This was going to be too easy.

XxX

There you have it. The second chapter should be up shortly.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't LOVE Thy Neighbour

Thank-you, everyone, for the lovely reviews and favourites/alerts. Only into the second chapter and I'm having so much fun writing this and I hope you have just as much fun reading it. I finally saw the movie last night, and I loved it. Though I can genuinely say I was disappointed by the ending because Jerry lost. I always seem to root for the bad guy. lol. I'm not even going to try to hide Amy's fate from you guys after seeing what a whore she was. The ho's gonna die. Charlie losing it to Jerry would have made a much better ending.

XxX

**Chapter 2: Don't LOVE Thy Neighbour**

"Hey, Charlie."

The teen only spared a glance at his neighbour before quickening his pace and walking right by. The way Jerry smiled at him was a little too friendly, and the man's gaze made him feel exposed and vulnerable. As Charlie hurried into his house he could feel those eyes on him every second he wasn't safely inside. The way Jerry looked at Amy and his mom was bad enough, but the way Jerry looked at him... it was a whole different level of disturbing. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes, an air of ill intent directed towards him.

Charlie found his neighbour to be a bit... too neighbourly towards him. In fact, it was more than that. The last time Charlie made the mistake of standing in arm's reach of Jerry the man ran his fingers down the length of Charlie's arm as he spoke to him and curled the pale digits around his own. Charlie pulled his hand back and ran back into the house. He didn't tell his mom what happened. It was just too weird. Charlie wasn't sure that actually just happened.

Charlie made his way up to his room and threw himself on the bed, sighing in frustration. Just when everything was going right for him it was spoiled by the arrival of Jerry Dandridge. He knew Jerry wasn't normal; whether it was that Jerry appeared to be hitting on him, or something else, there was something wrong with the guy and he seemed to be the only one that could see it. If Charlie did tell his mom about Jerry's behaviour towards him she probably wouldn't even believe him.

Who could blame the rest of the world for being blind, though?

Evil saw it. But the idiot actually thought Jerry was a vampire. Charlie hadn't heard from Ed in days, though, and the other boy hadn't been in school since they went to Adam's house. Charlie went to his house, and it was true, Ed and Adam had been watching Jerry. What did this mean, though?

It meant Charlie should stay the fuck away from Jerry.

Charlie cursed himself for the warmth flooding his face and travelling down to the rest of his body. Despite everything Charlie's biggest problem was that he couldn't stop thinking about Jerry, and it was causing him even more trouble, especially with Amy. It wasn't like they had any real problems, and of course she turned him on, so why was Jerry becoming such a distraction? Sure, Charlie wasn't getting any, but that was nothing new, so why would this one man change everything?

Charlie's mind was wandering when he was making out with Amy, wandering to thoughts of Jerry. At first it was only a brief thought here and there, and Charlie just brushed it off. After Jerry touched him, though, those thoughts became more frequent. He thought of what would have happened that night if he didn't turn away. It didn't take long for Charlie to realize he had a thing for his neighbour.

Amy had even taken notice of how distracted Charlie was, but of course she just thought it was his suspicion of Jerry. If she knew what else Charlie was thinking... Charlie was sure she wouldn't want to have anything to do with him anymore.

The truth was Charlie was buried under all he was expected to be. It was hard enough with his dad not around, having to be the man of the house. Then in high school, like most kids, he fell into the trap of trying to fit into some sort of identity. Now his identity was as one of the popular kids, as Amy's boyfriend. Pursuing hot girls was what had been expected of him, and Charlie never allowed himself to think that maybe he should be doing something else. He had those moments of doubt, though, when someone definitely not female would catch his attention, but he'd always try to rationalize it and make up some excuse.

It was what he'd done with Jerry but now Charlie was beginning to see it wasn't so simple and there was no wishing away this weird attraction to the guy. Charlie knew, though, if he didn't have a girlfriend and even if maybe he was actually gay or bi and people knew he liked guys, that Jerry wasn't the kind of man it would be wise to get involved with. It wasn't even that Jerry was way older than him. Jerry was dangerous.

"_The question is how?"_ Charlie thought, again cursing himself as the usual images flitted through his mind. The fact that Jerry was a dangerous man and possibly a threat to him and his loved ones shouldn't have made him even more attractive and intriguing.

All evening Charlie hid up in his room. If he went downstairs his mother would just press the usual questions as of late. She couldn't see that there was something really creepy about their neighbour, but it seemed lately everyone could see Charlie losing his mind. There was a potential psychopath living next door and yet they all thought he was the one that was crazy. Charlie was beginning to think that might be the case.

Sleep wouldn't come easy to Charlie tonight, as always, and the more the teen tried not to think about Jerry the more persistent those fantasies were. The thought of being held down, strong hands grabbing his hips with bruising force, getting used like a cheap whore... Why was Charlie thinking these things? He never spoke a word of it, but he often wished Amy wasn't so... typical. She didn't really do much. Charlie was always the one having to take control no matter what the circumstances.

Jerry, though... Charlie got the feeling he was the kind of guy that liked it rough. Even just being around Jerry made Charlie feel helpless. It was what Charlie wanted; to lose control and place his safety and sanity entirely in someone else's hands. Not that he could ever admit to that sort of thing, though. Nor could he ever do it, especially not with Jerry.

"_I'd let him get away with too much,"_ Charlie thought.

It didn't hurt to entertain those thoughts, though. At least in Charlie's fantasies there were no consequences or real danger. It was all Charlie could allow himself no matter how badly he wished it was Jerry's hands caressing him or probing his entrance. Out of curiosity Charlie even attempted slapping his own ass.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_ he thought at the feeling of disappointment. Lately his own hands just weren't enough no matter what he did. And he'd been trying a lot. Anything he could do on his own that secretly turned him on but he could never ask of another living soul because he knew being into that sort of thing made him a fucking freak or some sort of sexual deviant. He was just glad that nobody would ever witness this pathetic display.

But he was wrong.

XxX

Jerry let out a shuddering yet unnecessary breath at the sight of Charlie screwing himself. He licked his lips as Charlie arched his back, that pretty little mouth forming those words that sent jolts of arousal down Jerry's spine.

"Yes..."

"Oh fuck, more..."

"Jerry!"

"_You little tease..."_ Jerry thought, one of his hands leaving the window sill to stroke himself. He honestly found it a little desperate of him; jerking off while hanging from the side of a house, watching his prey rather than claiming him. It was still too early in the game, though, and now that he knew Charlie was playing it only got more fun. He just needed Charlie to slip up and turn things in Jerry's favour; inviting Jerry into his home, going into Jerry's house, Jerry catching him out alone at night.

Jerry's eyes travelled over the boy, thrusting into his hand as he thought for what must have been the thousandth time of what it would be like to feel those sweet lips on his cock or how it would feel to be buried deep in Charlie's ass. That pretty, pale neck... Jerry couldn't wait to sink his teeth into it, to drink from Charlie like a mortal lost in desert in need of water, to turn this boy into a monster like him.

"You're close, aren't you, baby?" Jerry whispered quietly, his hand's movements matching Charlie's frantic own. In seconds Charlie climaxed, fondling and fingering himself aggressively and moaning the vampire's name. Jerry came soon after, watching as Charlie licked the cum from his hand. "Little slut."

With that over, Jerry dropped down to the ground, landing gracefully and turning to go back to his house. "Good night, Charlie," he said with a smirk. "Your ass is going to be mine before you know it."

After tonight's activities Jerry could use a snack. Besides, he needed to make room for the new addition to his little dungeon which would be there soon. Charlie would be his one way or another.

Doris from across the street. She wasn't worth keeping around, just another woman that fell for his charm and good looks. Jerry was actually sick of all of them. These victims that were so easy to trap, so easy to break. He tired of them easily and they were either turned or slaughtered without a second thought.

XxX

"_Now Charlie... he's something else,"_ Jerry thought, licking Doris' blood from his fingers. What was left of her lay discarded in the corner and Jerry would probably spend the rest of the night sucking on his clothes. They were drenched in her blood, as were the walls, the floor, even the ceiling. _"He won't just surrender himself, that's perfectly clear by now. He'll put up a fight from the start."_

Though Jerry's attempts at sweet talking and seducing Charlie failed, that actually pleased him. Jerry liked a challenge, but it was rare he ever got those. It was also a long time since Jerry dealt with a virgin. There weren't many of those left that were age-appropriate for him. Jerry may have been a heartless son of a bitch, but he wasn't into children.

For Jerry it was lust at first smell. He smelled Charlie before he saw him. He'd been inside, passing the time seeing as he really couldn't do much being confined to this damn house. Then it hit him; barely hidden beneath the clean scent of soap and the stench of cheap aftershave was the delicious scent of what Jerry was certain was his perfect prey.

A boy, seventeen years old. Jerry moaned as he kept sniffing. This boy was very close.

The sweetness of inexperience and the strong, warm scent of a burning but locked away desire. Who was this kid? There was something so unique about his smell that had Jerry wrestling with his self-control. And second by second the scent was travelling further away. Jerry had to resist everything in him telling him to follow it, hunt down this boy and claim him. He had to listen to that one little voice telling him, "Go out into the sun and you die."

Jerry couldn't stop thinking about it, the scent and the possibilities with its possessor. The second time it hit his nostrils he went to one of the blacked out windows and what he saw was the person he was certain he was smelling. Jerry knew his neighbour had a kid. So it was her son that was unknowingly enticing him. All this time that delicious little thing was in the house right next to his.

Jerry licked his lips as he took in the boy. He wondered if those auburn curls were as soft as they looked and how it would feel to run his tongue across those luscious lips. Jerry imagined those pretty doe eyes staring up at him in terror and glistening with tears, that slender frame trembling beneath his touch, struggling. From then on Jerry watched Charlie, and when he and Charlie finally met face to face he could see the teen watching him as intently as Jerry had been watching him. He could smell his intoxicating arousal and all that unattended to lust.

"_Oh don't worry, Charlie,"_ Jerry thought as he sat in his living room, sucking the blood from his shirt and half-watching some stupid reality show. _"I'll sate your desire soon."_

XxX

Oh you guys are gonna love the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking and Entering

Hello again, everyone. I cannot begin to say how much sadistic enjoyment I got out of writing this chapter. I enjoyed making Charlie suffer almost as much as Jerry. Recently I've even become inspired to write some more fics of Jerry and Charlie, or as I like to call them, Cherry. I'm hoping to get those up as well as more of this fic soon, since once fall classes start I won't have as much time for writing.

**Chapter 3: Breaking and Entering**

Charlie knew he shouldn't be here. However, he couldn't ignore all the evidence piling up that... He couldn't believe he was admitting it, but Ed may be right. Where was Ed, though? And where was Doris? The last time Charlie saw her Jerry was letting her in here.

If Jerry was a vampire, or more likely just a psychopathic killer, it was pretty stupid of Charlie to be alone in his house. He had to find some sort of clue to what was going on, though. But this was crazy. Vampires weren't real. Sure, Charlie might have used to think that, but he grew up.

"_Then what am I doing here?"_ he thought as he stepped into Jerry's bedroom. Charlie's gaze fell on the bed as he thought of how many women Jerry must have had in it. What about guys, though? Did Jerry swing that way?

"_Snap out of it,"_ Charlie told himself, shaking his head.

He began searching on Jerry's desk, but he didn't find much. In the closet all he found was clothes. Charlie was beginning to get frustrated. There was nothing he could find to indicate his suspicions were valid. Just then Charlie heard Jerry's car pull into the driveway.

"Fuck." Charlie did the first thing that came to mind, which was to hide in the closet. He'd hide in there and then sneak out after Jerry fell asleep. Charlie could hear the man's footsteps as he climbed up the stairs and the boy tried to make as little noise as possible. The footsteps got closer and then they were in the bedroom. Then they stopped.

Outside, Jerry grinned like a psychopath. _"Does my nose deceive me or is there a little intruder in my house just asking for trouble?"_ he thought, taking a whiff. Yes. Charlie was here. He could smell the boy's fear.

Jerry went to the closet and threw the doors open to see Charlie cowering on the floor, staring up at him with wide, terrified eyes. That's when the last of Jerry's restraint snapped.

Charlie cursed and tried to move back, attempting to get himself as far away from Jerry as possible. He closed his eyes in fear as though not seeing this would make the horrible moment go away. In the blink of an eye Jerry grabbed his arms and pulled him up like it was nothing, and Charlie was thrown onto the bed. When Charlie opened his eyes Jerry was over him, leering at him predatorily, flashing a sharp pair of fangs. Oh God... Jerry really was a vampire, wasn't he?

"Holy fuck!" Charlie yelped, pushing as hard as he could to get Jerry off of him, but the man wouldn't budge. Jerry chuckled darkly as he grabbed Charlie's wrists and held them above his head with one hand as the other caressed his cheek. The teen kept struggling, only achieving in arousing Jerry further. He was already hard from Charlie's scent alone, but seeing Charlie uselessly try to fight him off sent a throb of excitement through Jerry. As he straddled Charlie's hips, the boy momentarily went still, a look of mortification on his pretty face as he felt the hard erection against his hip.

"Go on, guy, keep struggling," Jerry chided, running his hand down Charlie's neck, fingertips gliding against that rapid pulse. Jerry hissed. "I like it."

"P-please... please, Jerry... just let me go," said Charlie, still weakly trying to fight his attacker off. "I swear, I won't tell anyone. I'll forget about you and you forget about me."

"Sorry, Charlie, no can do," Jerry said. "You should have thought of that before you broke into my house, being so cute, smelling so yummy." Jerry grabbed the collar of Charlie's shirt and pulled, ripping the fabric apart to expose Charlie. There wasn't much definition to the boy's body, just a flat, smooth expanse of flesh.

Charlie swallowed around the lump in his throat and said, even though it didn't really seem to matter, "What are you going to do to me?"

Jerry looked into Charlie's frightened eyes as he ran a cold hand down Charlie's chest and smiled knowingly. "What you've been fantasizing about me doing to you for weeks," he answered. Charlie's blood ran cold. "I know you've been watching me, Charlie, and I've been watching you." His hand came up to pinch one of the boy's nipples, eliciting a moan from Charlie. "You're quite a noisy whore."

No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. Charlie may have lusted after Jerry, fantasized about Jerry touching him, but that didn't mean he wanted it to happen, especially not now that he knew what Jerry was.

"You're a fucking vampire!" Charlie shouted, thrashing in an attempt to throw Jerry off him. He knew it was useless, though and bit his lip, repressing a moan at the friction between them, which Jerry reciprocated. Who was he kidding? He was turned on. _"I'm a fucking weirdo..."_

"Yeah," Jerry said, as though it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. "Yeah, I am."

Jerry swooped in and Charlie screamed as he felt the older male's mouth on his throat. However, all he felt was Jerry kissing his neck. Charlie was starting to feel dizzy. He didn't know how to feel or what to possibly do to get out of this. He didn't understand Jerry's intentions either. Jerry basically implied he was going to have sex with Charlie – whether Charlie liked it or not, but would it stop there? For all he knew Jerry would kill him and feed on him as well.

"What... what are you...?" Charlie couldn't think straight. Those fangs were so close to his vulnerable neck, prepared to kill him in a second. As hard as he tried, Charlie couldn't ignore the hungry, wet kisses to his skin, travelling lower down his body. Then there was the constant rolling of Jerry's hips against his, as well as Charlie's struggling – at least Charlie wanted to believe it was still struggling.

"_It's involuntary, it's involuntary..."_ Charlie kept repeating to himself as no matter what absolutely disgusting and non-sexual images he thought up his erection persisted.

"You like that, don't you?" Jerry purred, already expecting Charlie's loud, persistent protest, leaving a wicked smile on his face. Jerry flicked his tongue over one of Charlie's nipples, receiving a gasp in response. The other was pinched again, much harder this time and Charlie whined at the pain. _"Oh if only he knew how badly I could hurt him."_

Jerry's finger nails had extended to the point that they were almost claw-like. Charlie could feel them sharp against his wrists and Jerry's free hand running its talons over his body. The teen forced himself to stop struggling. One wrong move and he'd probably wind up stabbing himself with one of those things. Each one was like the blade of a knife.

Then Charlie felt Jerry release his hands. Charlie once again tried pushing Jerry away, but to no avail. The boy wanted to cry in frustration. There was nothing he could do. But there had to be a way out of this. This wasn't supposed to be happening to him.

Grabbing a tight hold of Charlie's hips, Jerry got off of him and moved lower until he was faced with the obvious bulge in the boy's jeans. "'Don't like it' my ass," Jerry thought. He looked up at Charlie and bared his fangs. The boy wasn't even looking at him, though. He was staring at the ceiling, face drained of colour, mindlessly repeating, "Please stop, please stop, please stop..."

Deep down Charlie knew there was no hope for him but he had to trying something, couldn't completely surrender. But there was no reasoning with Jerry, no appealing to his decency, because Jerry didn't have any. Jerry was essentially just a deranged rapist with really sharp teeth. And Charlie felt those sharp teeth put to use when Jerry ripped open his pants with his teeth. Charlie's eyes went wide.

The boy screamed out of both horror and pleasure as he felt Jerry's lips around his cock. Either Charlie was about to get blown or lose his dick. He found he was past the point of caring which because both seemed equally horrific in his mind. As Jerry started bobbing his head, though, Charlie's mind melted and his head fell back against the bed as his entire focus centred on the sensation that felt better than anything Charlie could ever accomplish with his hands. Oh, God, he could take the whole thing.

The loud moans and pants of his little captive filled Jerry's ears as Charlie's hands came down and gripped Jerry's hair. Jerry moaned at the light tugging, eliciting an even louder moan from Charlie. The boy wasn't even sure what he was doing anymore. His orgasm was so close. If Jerry made him cum, though... Oh God, the thought was mortifying.

That was when Jerry stopped, though. Charlie tried not to let his disappointment show as Jerry crawled on top of him again until they were nose to nose. Again Charlie futilely pushed at Jerry's chest. At the back of his mind he couldn't help but admire how muscular Jerry was. _"Fuck off!"_ Charlie screamed in his head, not sure who he was addressing.

"I've watching you fuck yourself with your fingers, Charlie, you dirty boy..." Jerry breathed huskily. "You're thinking about my cock, aren't you?" Charlie had his eyes closed and he was biting his lip. Oh the boy was just making it as difficult as possible, wasn't he?

Jerry fisted his hand in Charlie's hair painfully and the boy gasped. Charlie looked up at Jerry, the man eyeing him expectantly. "Just say it, Charlie."

"Yes," Charlie answered quietly.

"Yes, what, Charlie?" Jerry asked, a hint of frustration in his voice as he tightened his hold on Charlie's hair. The boy winced.

"Yes. I want you to fuck me," whispered Charlie.

"Tell me how," Jerry said. "What have you thought about me doing to you?" The man grabbed Charlie's hand and placed it over Jerry's erection. Charlie tried to pull it back but Jerry's grip held fast.

Hesitantly Charlie said, "I think about you holding me down like this, using me, hurting me..." He couldn't believe he was saying these things. What other choice did he have, though?

"Oh? So you like it rough, huh?" Jerry couldn't help the amused smile at seeing Charlie's face flush. The boy still seemed on edge, still unwilling to give up. Lovely. "Well that's good, Charlie, because this is gonna hurt."

And like that Charlie shot up and attempted to pull away from Jerry. The vampire's grip tightened on Charlie's wrist and the boy whimpered in pain. Jerry grabbed Charlie around the waist and pulled the struggling little thing to his chest. Jerry was cold, like ice against Charlie's heated skin. Somewhere at the back of his mind Charlie told himself, _"Yeah, because technically he's dead, dumbass."_

"Don't think I won't rip your throat out, little boy," Jerry growled menacingly, fangs right against Charlie's neck, breath caressing the skin. "I've been dying for a taste."

Charlie kept struggling. At this point he didn't even care if Jerry killed him. Jerry only pushed him down and somehow, despite Charlie's squirming and kicking, managed to get the boy's pants off of him. If Charlie wasn't certain Jerry was going to fuck him yet, Jerry whipping it out would have made it perfectly clear. The teen was left speechless, and fuck it he didn't care if he was fucking staring.

"_Yeah, that's gonna hurt,"_ Charlie thought in despair, still blindly struggling. _"This can't get much worse."_

Jerry spread the boy's legs, keeping a firm hold on Charlie's thighs as he positioned himself between his legs. Despite Charlie's squirming, the head of Jerry's cock found Charlie's entrance and he began to force his way into the tight hole. Charlie's body went rigid as he shut his eyes tightly, biting his bottom lip. This was nothing like just using his fingers. It felt like he was being ripped in half.

The pain was evident on Charlie's face, in the trembling of his body. Jerry licked his lips, pushing his way deeper into Charlie's tight heat. As he buried himself all the way inside the boy, Jerry gasped, "Oh you were well worth the wait, Charlie. No hard feelings about how long you kept teasing me."

Charlie really wanted to tell Jerry to go to hell. However, he knew if he opened his mouth all that would come out was a scream. Jerry began moving again in quick, steady thrusts, almost completely pulling out and slamming back in, and Charlie felt tears prick at his eyes. No fucking way Jerry was going to see him cry, though. As Jerry's cock brushed against a certain spot inside of him, Charlie couldn't suppress the scream that followed.

The sound was music to Jerry's ears. He hit that spot again and another scream resounded from Charlie. Jerry repeatedly drove himself into Charlie, earning a scream from the boy each time. He took in the sight of Charlie with his back arched, head thrown back, mouth open in a constant string of ecstatic cries. He was a sexy, dishevelled mess. His little slut.

Jerry was getting close, and his eyes wouldn't leave that perfectly exposed neck. Now. Now was his time to lay claim to Charlie permanently. He loomed over Charlie, running his hand over the boy's forehead, damp with perspiration. His scent was even stronger, Jerry could hear the pounding of the boy's heart, the flowing of his blood, and it did Jerry in.

As soon as Jerry's fangs pierced Charlie's ivory skin, the sweet, sticky crimson that was Charlie's blood finally washing over Jerry's taste buds, Jerry was pushed over the edge, groaning as he sucked and slurped, still pounding into Charlie, the boy still screaming against his ear.

It was too much for Charlie. Jerry's cold, hard body against him, the feeling of being completely helpless and at the mercy of a psycho like his neighbour, the feeling of the vampire filling him with his essence, the clashing sensations of pain and pleasure numbing his mind to everything but this moment, and even the blood loss; it all sent Charlie over the edge and he practically sobbed as what was probably the best orgasm he'd ever had wracked his body and he came between their stomachs. Charlie's screams turned into gasping breaths as he without a single thought about it wrapped his arms around Jerry. The last thing to cross his mind before everything when black was never wanting to leave this mindless bliss.

Somehow Jerry managed to tear his fangs away from Charlie before he took too much of the boy's blood. He looked down at Charlie, who was unconscious but still breathing, and smirked. That was the most fun Jerry had in hundreds of years. It was as though he was a newly turned vampire just discovering the thrill of the hunt again. Jerry was right about Charlie. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, guy," Jerry praised to unhearing ears.

Jerry pulled away and stood up and as he put himself away he admired his handiwork; an unconscious, bleeding, nearly naked, cum covered, violated teenage boy. And he was only getting started. Jerry picked up Charlie in his arms and carried him into the area behind his closet. He took Charlie into one of the small cells and lay the boy down on the floor. Jerry caressed his cheek and noted how Charlie's face already seemed to have less colour than usual. It could have just been the loss of blood, but the transformation was quite fast.

The sun was probably rising by now. As Jerry continued to watch his new victim, licking Charlie's blood from his lips, he knew this game they were playing would now be taken to a whole new level.


	4. Chapter 4: Fear Inc

Hi, everyone. This chapter's fairly short. Don't worry, though. I promise the next one will be longer and continue with Charlie and Jerry's epic rape-mance. Enjoy.

XxX

**Chapter 4: Fear Inc.**

Contrary to popular belief, vampires did not sleep in coffins during the day. They could sleep, but it was not something that was necessary. To the living dead sleep was a luxury, and one Jerry would not be partaking in today. He had better things to do than snooze. Jerry had his little Charlie locked away upstairs and sooner or later the boy would wake up and need to be tended to. Then eventually Jerry would have to deal with Charlie's mother. Undoubtedly the woman would panic when she realized her son was missing and ask everyone, including Jerry, if they'd seen her little boy.

Jerry also had an apprentice to look out for now. Charlie's friend, Ed. Jerry liked the kid. He was an oddball, an outcast, the type that embraced their new life as a vampire. Jerry wondered how Ed would react when he told him he got Charlie. He made it no secret what he had planned for the boy and Ed thought Charlie deserved whatever Jerry did to him after what a dick the other boy was to him. Would Ed still feel that way after he saw Charlie locked up in that room? Newbies had a tendency for their humanity to linger, especially where it concerned a loved one.

What Jerry hadn't told Ed, though, was how badly he wanted to fuck Charlie since day one. It wasn't as though Ed was completely unaware of what Jerry did to most of his victims. Jerry never did it to him, but that was because he never fucked those with which he had... well, it could be considered a business relationship. Ed had taken to calling him "boss." If so, they were in the business of bringing terror and suffering to the people of Las Vegas.

When Ed discovered how commonplace raping victims was among vampires his response was, "Sweet! I'm gonna get me some pussaaaaaay!" How someone managed to be a ferocious killer and that much of a dork Jerry would never know.

Ed very quickly accepted his new place in this world and asked Jerry what he should address him as.

"Well not 'Master.' Way too formal for my taste," Jerry had said. "Whatever's fine."

However, the truth was that title was reserved for when Charlie awoke and began his new life as Jerry's whore. Jerry shuddered, leaning back against the wall as he thought of what transpired only a while ago; Charlie's terrified gaze, their bodies moving against each other, the boy's screaming, how he tasted...

Jerry heard the door open and he quickly snapped back to reality. Ed had been coming by his house every morning when it was still dark, and Jerry would train him and teach him all he needed to know about being an effective killer and build up the body count in the basement. As Ed stepped inside he wrinkled his nose. "You smell like sex," he remarked. His tone quickly changed to one of enthusiasm, though, as he said, "Somebody got laid."

It was true. Having not showered or changed his clothes yet Jerry would be the easiest sex offender to nail at that very moment. The evidence of screwing Charlie was still on him. Charlie's cum, his blood, his scent... Oh God, Jerry finally had a taste and he was left wanting more. Charlie's scent lingered on him, taunting him and driving him insane.

"Yeah, I had quite the night," Jerry said with a smile, taking two apples from the bowl on the kitchen counter and tossing one to Ted.

"Hey, what's the deal with vampires and apples?" Ed asked before taking a bite out of his.

"Nothing..." Jerry answered, a little put off by the question. "Apples are apples. You read way too much Twilight, kid."

"God, why does everybody think I read Twilight!" Ed snapped, exasperated.

"Never mind," Jerry said. "C'mon, you're gonna want to see this." Jerry led Ed upstairs to the prison area and stopped in front of Charlie's door.

"Holy shit," Ed said as he peered into the cell and saw his ex-best friend lying unconscious on the floor. "Is that Brewster? Why is he not wearing pants? Did you...?" Realization dawned on Ed and he burst out laughing. "No way! You fucked him?"

"Screamed like a banshee," Jerry said.

Ed was still laughing when they returned downstairs. "So are you going to kill him?" Ed asked. "Can I help? Just think, my first kill could be my former best friend."

"Ed, I highly doubt you want to be involved in anything I'm planning on doing to Charlie," said Jerry. He took a final bite of his apple as he watched disappointment spread over the teen's face.

"So what? He gets immortality? To be one of us?" Ed asked as though Jerry just proposed something completely ludicrous.

"Trust me, Ed," Jerry said, looking past his apprentice and staring off into space as he thought of what he had in store for Charlie. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Well, whatever. I'm good as long as Squid Boy suffers," said Ed.

Jerry definitely intended to make Charlie suffer. Just probably not how Ed had in mind.

XxX

Seriously. What is it with vampires and apples? Even in the original, Jerry is always eating a freaking apple.


	5. Chapter 5: Dead Sexy

So yeah, I'm sorry this took such a long time, everyone. School has been kicking my ass, and the design program I'm in is very demanding. Luckily I was able to get this up in time for Halloween, and I'm thinking I'll have an easier time with the next chapter. Thank-you for all of your lovely reviews, and enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Dead Sexy**

Charlie was just beginning to awaken when through his half-asleep haze he heard an unsettlingly insane laugh. One he'd heard many, many times.

"_Evil?"_

Charlie's bleary eyes opened to a white oblivion. Where was he? Where was that cackle coming from? As the sound faded and Charlie's vision started to focus, his muddled mind could only discern one thing: he was horny.

The events of before Charlie passed out ran through his mind. "Jerry..." he sighed, squirming on the floor. The slightest movement from the fabric of his clothes against his skin set Charlie's body ablaze. The boy moaned as he reached down and began stroking himself quickly, so desperate for release.

Oh God, Jerry was a vampire. He was fucked by a vampire, not only that, but lost his virginity to him. Charlie remembered the feeling of Jerry's fangs in his neck and Jerry's cock in his ass. Oh he wished Jerry was there to do it to him again. Charlie screamed as he reached his peak, shooting spurts of cum onto his chest.

With his needs taken care of Charlie's mind was able to focus on other things, such as the horrifying realization he jerked off while thinking of Jerry. Sure, when Jerry was to him just the hunky and slightly creepy neighbour he did it, but this was different now. Jerry was a crazy vampire rapist. Also, where the hell was he? Did Jerry bring him here after he went unconscious? Wherever "here" was.

Charlie saw now that he was in a small, white room. Trying his best to ignore the sick, dizzy feeling that overtook him from just sitting up, Charlie came to the only possible and very horrid conclusion: Jerry locked him in here, and now he was the vampire's prisoner.

"Fuck..." Charlie said just above a whisper, defeat washing over him. How could he have been so stupid? What was he thinking of, breaking into Jerry's house, let alone unarmed? And how dare he enjoy what that bastard did to him? He was screaming like a whore by the end, actually getting off on being sexually assaulted, on how much it fucking hurt!

And there it was again; that familiar warmth assaulting his susceptible, adolescent body. "No fucking way," Charlie protested, trying to get to his feet, attempting to find anything to distract himself from thinking of Jerry. It was then that Charlie realized the state he was in. He was wearing only his torn up shirt and one sock. Could Jerry have left him in a more humiliating state?

And who was to say Jerry hadn't done things to him while unconscious? A blush came to Charlie's face at the thought. "You dumb slut," Charlie growled to himself.

There was a door, but even before trying to open it Charlie knew it was locked from the outside. He peered through the peep hole in the door but couldn't see anything, just more white.

"I am so screwed," Charlie gasped, sliding against the door and to his knees.

"_Like Jerry screwed you."_

Charlie cursed himself again. He couldn't escape those thoughts; of Jerry holding him down, caressing him, taunting him, even threatening him. Jerry had held him so close as he took him, as he drank his blood. There was something disturbingly, hauntingly intimate about it.

There was also something unbearably sexy about it, and soon Charlie was pumping himself again. He fingered himself, even though his ass was incredibly sore. It only frustrated him, though, because it wasn't anything like getting fucked by Jerry. These days it seemed impossible for Charlie to get off other than when Jerry touched him. It was like he had to concentrate with everything in him just to have an orgasm.

When Charlie finally did climax, though, he grew even more frustrated. It wasn't good enough. It wasn't like before. When he had sex – who was he kidding? That turned into consensual sex – with Jerry... Charlie had never experienced any better feeling in his young life. Now nothing else would do.

Charlie hated Jerry even more for it.

The boy curled up on the floor, stewing in his anger, frustration and hopelessness. That was when Charlie noticed something. His hands... how pale they were, almost matching the surface of his prison. They were unnaturally cold. So was the rest of him.

Then it dawned on Charlie.

Jerry bit him.

Jerry turned Charlie into a vampire.

Charlie screamed bloody murder.

XxX

"Sounds like Charlie's awake," Jerry said with a grin at the sound of the boy's horrified scream.

"Should I leave you to it?" Ed asked, actually surprised when Jerry said no.

"Not yet," Jerry answered. "I'll let him suffer a little. Makes things much more interesting once I do go to him." The implications behind his boss' words were not lost on Ed. When he was first turned he went crazy, and he still wasn't sure how many helpless girls he'd attacked that night. None of them were alive, though, that was for sure.

Turning the subject of conversation away from the disturbing topic of Jerry raping Charlie, Ed asked, "So you still haven't told me, what's with all the dead bodies buried in the basement?"

"All I can say right now, Ed, is that you're going to be a pretty powerful guy someday soon," Jerry said. "It's only a matter of time before the world is playing by our rules."

"What were you thinking? Vampire apocalypse? Us the supreme overlords of a world belonging to the undead?" Ed asked. "Because that sounds awesome."

"Something like that," Jerry answered. There were a few details that he failed to mention, but Ed would learn in time, once he accepted how things were going to be not only once Charlie was properly broken in, but also once the dawn of his new world was at hand. Of course Ed was going to be an important player in the new world order they would establish, but he would still be answering to those above him.

"Now," Jerry started. "Let's go bury this dead hooker." He gestured to the bloodless corpse lying on the floor, of the woman whose blood they just feasted on.

XxX

When night fell, Ed returned home to don the guise of his parents' normal teenage son – or at least what was considered normal of Ed. Jerry really felt for the kid, and he did do him a favour by turning him and taking him under his wing. Jerry knew what it was like to be stuck among those that didn't get him. It was something Jerry had been cursed with even in mortality, and it was nice to be around another like-minded creep. Jerry found it amusing how mercilessly Ed tormented his prey before going in for the kill; like a cat batting around a mouse.

What would Charlie be like? The thought was so sexy, although somehow he could tell that this was one area where Charlie would need a lot of help in. The boy was too good of a soul, not jaded or broken enough, to turn into a cold-blooded killer from the start. He would probably hesitate. He wasn't like Jerry in this respect, but the vampire knew he could overlook this and it wasn't anything a growing bloodlust and a little encouragement couldn't fix.

After Jerry had cleaned all the prostitute blood from the floor, he heard a knock at his door. He already anticipated who it was even before he opened the door to see Jane there with obvious worry painting her features. "Hey, Jane," Jerry said. "Is something wrong?" Playing the part of the concerned neighbour, all the while the source of her distress.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Jerry, but... I think something's happened to Charlie," said Jane. "He's been acting really strange lately, and this morning he wasn't in his room. I thought that maybe he went to school early, but he hasn't come home, and it's getting late. I tried calling his cell but there was no answer, and then it was just turned off."

That was right. Jerry found Charlie's phone under his bed earlier and turned it off. Seeing all the concerned messages from his mom and Amy annoyed the living fuck out of him; especially when Amy's texts became bitchy complaints about Charlie ignoring her.

"Have you tried his girlfriend or any of his friends?" Jerry asked.

"They haven't seen him either. Charlie never even showed up at school," Jane said. "Apparently a lot of kids have been missing. I called the police, but they can't do anything because Charlie isn't officially a missing person." There it was, the genuine and very strong fear that something happened to her son. This was too great. Not only did Jerry have Charlie locked up as his little sex slave, but he was making Charlie's loved ones sick with worry for his safety.

"I'm sure he's fine, Jane," Jerry said, feeding the woman false sympathy. "He's probably just out screwing around. You know how teenage boys are. I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help. I'll keep an eye out, though." Jane seemed somewhat eased by her neighbour's words. She couldn't abandon the worry that something serious happened to her son, but at least Jerry had offered a better alternative to Charlie's whereabouts than lying dead in an alley somewhere.

"Thanks, Jerry," she said. "Goodnight." So Jane returned home, looking forward to a sleepless night of waiting for her son to call her or him to come home. Something at the back of her mind kept nagging her, though. It felt like there was more to this than just Charlie disappearing. What, though?

Jerry closed the door and began to laugh. That stupid bitch. Her son was right next door being held hostage by a blood-sucking rapist. Did she even think of that possibility? No. She thought Jerry would be helpful and actually care about finding Charlie.

Then again Charlie was probably pretty secretive about all that business leading up to this. Charlie probably never told his mom about Jerry coming onto him. Such a good boy.

Jerry looked up as he heard all the noise coming from upstairs. Charlie must have been losing his fucking mind by now.

"Maybe I should reward him," Jerry thought out loud, a perverse smile coming to his face.

XxX

Jerry couldn't believe what he was seeing, even though it was entirely expected. Charlie was lost in his base instincts, trying in vain to destroy his cell. It was evident from the claw marks covering the walls that he'd been at it for a while. Probably since the screaming started. Jerry wasn't entirely sure how he'd be received when he set foot in there, but even though Charlie was much more powerful now, and more deadly, he knew he could take the kid if things got ugly.

Jerry unlocked the door and entered the room, and Charlie immediately stopped and turned around to face his tormentor. The older vampire raked his gaze over Charlie. The last of Charlie's clothes lay abandoned on the floor and the boy looked so vulnerable, completely exposed and staring at him with a mixture of emotions in his eyes. In a split second, though, the atmosphere changed drastically as Charlie lunged at Jerry. They fell to the floor, and Jerry only smirked at having Charlie naked and obviously horny on top of him.

Charlie's intention became perfectly clear when with his new claws he ripped Jerry's clothes to shreds, leaving shallow cuts in Jerry's skin in the process. At the sight of the blood, Charlie paused for a moment to stare at the now appetizing looking red liquid. _"That's right,"_ Charlie thought as he leaned down and lapped at a long cut on Jerry's chest. _"Now that the playing field's even, I can hurt him."_ A wicked smile spread across Charlie's face as Jerry moaned.

"Finally came around, huh?" Jerry breathed huskily, running his fingers through Charlie's hair. Charlie pulled away and slapped Jerry across the face.

"Shut up," Charlie snapped, satisfied that he could finally fight back after being so helpless last night. He then whispered in Jerry's ear, "Let's see how you like it." As Charlie dragged his nails along Jerry's side, drawing blood, he was surprised to find Jerry did like it. A lot, if the way the man was moaning pleasantly was any indication.

"_Just when I thought he couldn't get any weirder,"_ Charlie thought. Whether or not Jerry was enjoying it was of no concern to him. Charlie just wanted to exact revenge on Jerry in some way.

And he knew exactly how.

Charlie pushed Jerry's legs open and pressed his arousal against the man's entrance. At the feeling, Jerry grew a little uneasy. He wasn't a fan of bottoming. However, there was something so sexy about the way Charlie was dominating him. As Charlie loomed over him, gripping the man's hips hard enough to make him bleed, Jerry wrapped his legs around Charlie's waist.

As Charlie pushed into Jerry, his entire focus shifted to the feeling of that tight ring of muscle around his cock. The teen threw his head back and moaned loudly. He quickly lost himself, if Charlie wasn't lost already. Jerry smirked as Charlie fucked him relentlessly. _"Not bad for an amateur,"_ he thought. His previous discomfort with the situation forgotten, Jerry let go and revelled in their shared ecstasy.

It seemed to last an eternity, but was over too soon as they reached their climaxes within seconds of each other. Charlie pulled out of Jerry and fell back on the floor, spent and dazed. His mind was still clouded by his primal instincts, and all he could think of was how incredible that felt. Charlie licked his lips, which were covered in Jerry's blood. It was undoubtedly the best thing he'd ever tasted.

Jerry sat up and eyed the boy. He would only be like this for so long. He might as well enjoy it while he still had the opportunity. Jerry closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of sex and blood as he sat back against the wall. The sweet sting of the lacerations Charlie made caused him to stir again. That kid knew just how to please him without even trying.

To Jerry's surprise, he felt Charlie's hand on his thigh, and he opened his eyes to dark hazel irises clouded with lust. Before Jerry could say a word, Charlie descended on him and slid his lips over Jerry's already erect cock. Jerry moaned as Charlie sucked eagerly, bobbing his head up and down, and taking Jerry to the hilt, down his throat like a pro. The man gripped Charlie by his hair, and he forcefully jerked his hips upwards to fuck Charlie's mouth. With the other hand, Jerry reached behind Charlie and finger fucked the teen's abused hole.

Charlie moaned around the vampire's arousal, making Jerry let out a moan of his own. "Take it, you little whore," Jerry hissed, not letting up on the rough treatment of both of Charlie's openings. Within minutes he reduced Charlie to a quivering, orgasm-ridden mess. Leering predatorily, Jerry flipped Charlie onto his back and forced his way through Charlie's entrance, piercing his fangs through the boy's skin again and delighting in the masochistic screams of his new pet.


	6. Chapter 6: Changes

**Chapter 6: Changes**

As Jerry let the warm spray of the shower envelope him, he contemplated on how fast time flew while having fun.

Even with the impressive stamina that came with being a vampire, Jerry had his limits. Charlie reached his long before, and the teen was unconscious when Jerry left him, finally too tired out to continue fucking him. To his surprise, Jerry learned from a bunch of unread texts from Ed that it had been three days. He and Charlie spent three days screwing each other non-stop.

Jerry caught himself thinking of how he could do that forever. It shouldn't have meant anything, but to Jerry the idea of wanting anything to do with a victim for anything more than a week at the most was out of place. Forever also implied things that Jerry was not cut out for.

Leaning his forehead against the tiled wall, Jerry thought, _"Charlie, what the fuck is it about you?"_

When Ed came by Jerry's house that night, he was relieved to find the man had reappeared.

"Where have you been?" Ed asked. "Do you know how long you've been... wherever the hell you were?"

"I was here," said Jerry.

Ed was silent for a moment before finally saying, "You were doing that for three days?"

Jerry laughed. "Listen, guy. You'll learn eventually that there will be victims that come along who you want to draw out the suffering of for a very long time. Plus Charlie should be entering the second stage of transformation soon."

Ed shuddered at the memory.

"You handled it pretty well," said Jerry. "You got lucky, too. Yours only lasted a night."

"That was taking it well?" Ed asked. "But... thanks... for helping me."

Ed had been in such intense pain he could barely move. Jerry brought him kills to provide the blood that was almost like a pain killer. Near the end Jerry brought him a live one, a girl, to distract Ed from the now dull yet persistent ache. She was pretty and terrified. She was a lot of fun.

"It was nothing," said Jerry. "I know what it's like to go through that, and I had to suffer through it without blood."

"Jesus, seriously?" Ed asked.

"Things were different back then," said Jerry.

"How?" Ed asked.

"That's not important," said Jerry. "You'll be getting your wish, though, guy. Charlie's going to suffer alright."

Ed smiled wickedly.

XxX

When Charlie awoke, the first thing he did was vomit. He remembered too clearly what he did and it made him physically sick. Charlie saw that there was blood in his puke, and likely not his own. The realization made him wretch again.

His body ached and he was shaking. Charlie assumed it was from how mercilessly Jerry fucked him.

Where was Jerry anyway? The last thing Charlie remembered was... No matter, as long as that blood sucking bastard was anywhere but here.

Charlie curled up in the corner of the room and allowed the tears he'd been holding in this whole time to slide down his face as he thought, _"I'm never getting out of here, am I?"_

His mom, Amy, Ed... he'd never see any of them again.

Another burst of pain shot through Charlie and he sobbed. This pain... Was this because of Jerry, or something else? The pain became more and more persistent as time went by. How much time had passed, Charlie didn't know, but with the growing intensity it seemed more and more like eternity. Soon Charlie was screaming in agony.

XxX

As Jerry heard the screams coming from upstairs, he said, "That was quicker than I thought. It's going to be a long one for him."

"Sweet," said Ed. "Torture?"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't want any part of it," said Jerry.

"Seriously? You're still doing that?" Ed asked in disbelief. "I can't believe I have to sit it out just because you want to get some. What happened to bros before hos?"

"First of all, what?" Jerry said. "Second of all, there's more to this than you're capable of understanding, Ed."

"I hope so, because I fail to see the point of this," said Ed.

"You will," said Jerry. "For now, go terrorize some school girls or something. I'll call you when everything is through."

"And Charlie's dead?" Ed asked.

"Unlikely," said Jerry.

"Aw come on!"

XxX

Jerry stepped into Charlie's prison, eyeing the creature writhing in pain on the floor. The scent of sickness was unpleasant, but it wasn't enough to mask the aroma of such exquisite suffering. And yet, Jerry wasn't as satisfied as he thought he should have been. He just attributed that to the vomit smell.

It was never more apparent than right now that Charlie was indeed no longer human. Those he loved most would not recognize the monster Jerry made him into. Large black eyes stared up at Jerry in pure hatred. From a mouth lined with razor sharp fangs rang a cry that didn't belong to any known animal. The twisted body crawling towards him was anything but human.

Jerry showed the hand that he'd been hiding behind his back the whole time, and in it was a whip. Before the beast could even react, Jerry cracked the whip, slashing Charlie across the face.

"_What the fuck?"_ Jerry thought.

He tried again, this time leaving a huge gash across Charlie's back.

Any attempt Jerry made to feel that usual rush from this was in vain. Where had the thrill gone? Charlie was lost in the transformation, not even himself anymore. He was at Jerry's mercy. Shouldn't Jerry be revelling in the kid's agony?

He felt nothing from that first strike or any of the others. It was as though he had no desire to hurt this poor, pathetic creature.

With a growl of frustration, Jerry tossed the whip aside and knelt down beside Charlie. Disfigured claws grabbed for him, but Jerry easily caught them in his grasp. The pain was too great and Charlie was too weak in this state. That was, this thing that was Charlie.

Jerry pulled Charlie up into his arms, holding the shaking mass. "You're no good to me like this," was all he said. Just as Jerry predicted, Charlie instinctually sunk his jaws into his neck.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. In the beginning, Jerry never thought it would be on him to take care of a fledgling, but to his surprise it happened more than once. With Charlie the situation was even stranger because he was supposed to be a victim, but Jerry seemed to have lost his interest in the boy's suffering. Not only that, but he was letting Charlie drink from him in this state.

"_Oh listen to you,"_ he thought, berating himself. _"A hundred years Skylar's been dead, and this bullshit still crosses your mind. As long as his words still hold weight to you, he'll never shut up."_

Jerry couldn't ignore everything that seemed to be adding up, though.

"_Get a grip on yourself."_

As time passed, Jerry found himself growing calmer the longer they stayed this way. Charlie was visibly relaxed as well, probably sedated by now. Pulling away and wincing at the disconnect from the now lazy hold of Charlie's teeth, Jerry could see that Charlie was almost half-asleep. Shaking his head in annoyance, Jerry dropped Charlie onto the floor and left the room, making his way to the one across the hall.

In there was a pretty young woman. Jerry had captured her a while ago, saving her for a special occasion. He was pretty sure a time as desperate as this counted.

She cowered in the corner, screaming and begging for mercy from her captor. Jerry smiled. Yes. This was what he needed.

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up, throwing her against the wall before pinning her there. With his claws he stripped her of the skimpy little outfit she'd been wearing when he first picked her up in that bar. The woman began to sob at the feeling of the man's could hands on her. When they stilled suddenly, she somehow found the courage to open her eyes to see him glaring at her with supreme hatred, as though she'd just done something to really piss him off.

"I don't believe it," Jerry muttered, his annoyance still obvious in his voice. His frustration grew at the sight of the realization in the woman's eyes. She just figured out that her rapist couldn't get it up.

Jerry ripped her face apart and tore out her heart.

XxX

Hours later, Jerry was back in Charlie's cell, sitting on the floor and watching the now unconscious form of his captive, the last of them left alive. Jerry had gone through all of them, and nothing. Of course he delighted in their pain and the taste of their blood, but it wasn't the same as before. He didn't want anything more.

To make matters worse, the one he could get all that from he didn't want to hurt anymore.

"I was wrong," Jerry mused, observing that Charlie's features were already beginning to revert back to human appearance, back into the guise of mortality. Charlie got off easy on this one. Then again, that was to be expected with the actions that Jerry took.

The mark was still there from when Jerry whipped him; a long cut across Charlie's cheek, just under his right eye, the slash across this back, one on his right shoulder, and another along his left leg. Those scars would decorate Charlie's beautiful skin for all eternity, marking him as Jerry's. Though it was what Jerry intended, he looked back now realizing what a stupid idea it was, for many reasons.

The second stage of transformation was dangerous and painful. Technically, Charlie was dead right now. If Jerry had gone through with what he had planned, Charlie probably wouldn't have survived it.

Jerry thought back to earlier, while they were fucking. It had been a battle for dominance, both giving and receiving pain and pleasure, both lost in that blind lust. They probably wouldn't have that again. Charlie was in no condition for anything of the sort right now, and when he was finally out of this, he'd probably hate Jerry even more than he did coming into this ordeal. How Jerry mourned that fact. He couldn't recall ever enjoying anything more, not even...

A hot, white anger flared in Jerry at the very memory. He cursed himself for his mind even going there. A weak moan brought him back to himself, though, and his gaze fell on Charlie again.

Jerry had never met anyone quite like this boy, somehow capable of turning his world upside down and twisting his head around without even trying.

Perhaps Charlie wasn't the only one changing.

Jerry laughed at the thought.

XxX

Well that one took longer than expected. Sorry, everyone, but stuff kept taking up my time. First school, then medical problems, and then the holidays came around. Writer's block didn't help. Thank-you all for sticking with me, though, and trust me, you will not be disappointed.


	7. Chapter 7: A Damned and Reluctant Savior

Well, here's another instalment of the story, in which things become very, very interesting for our beloved vampires. The plot has actually really evolved from what I originally planned for it to be and is probably going to be longest thing I've ever written. I've never been good at keeping up with multi-chapter fanfictions, but this is one that I'm very committed to. Though there are times other obligations or problems may arise and take up my time, rest assured this writer will not give up on her work or her audience.

And now that the dramatic little speech is over, I give you fic.

**Chapter 7: A Damned and Reluctant Saviour**

A dream about Michael. What a fucking nightmare.

Jerry groaned as he contemplated actually getting out of bed. Last night's disastrous events and now dreaming of Michael left him in a foul mood. That mood grew even worse when he smelled something unfamiliar and realized someone was in bed with him. Jerry pounced on his intruder, grabbing them by the throat, and then stopped when he saw the pale irises he was staring into and the marks on the person's face.

"Twenty years and not even a 'hello'?" Mary asked.

"Why are you in my bed?" Jerry asked. Annoyed was beginning to become his default tone. "Whatever happened to needing an invitation into someone's house?"

"You're another vampire, asshole, it doesn't count," Mary said in an amused voice. Jerry was just as pissy as ever. "Besides, I missed you."

"So was that the only reason you decided to show up unannounced and invade my personal space?" Jerry asked, finally getting off the girl and out of bed.

"What's wrong with a friendly visit?" Mary asked.

"Like you said, it's been twenty years," said Jerry.

"You could have called, Jerry, or come to me," Mary said.

She was right. Jerry wasn't about to admit it, though.

"I told you I was going back to England," said Mary. "To help Talib try to find the orb."

"Well, that alcoholic slob needs all the help he can get," said Jerry. After a brief pause, he said, "Nice hair." He was referring to Mary's now hot pink tresses, which had been their natural dirty blond colour the last time he saw her. "Decided you didn't stand out enough?"

Mary was a strange girl; the product of the horrors of a Victorian insane asylum followed by being taken under Jerry's wing. Her challenge as a vampire was blending in with humans, although she always found her way, staying among those as strange as her. She always had that problem, being marked the way she was, with intricate scarification decorating her entire body, including her face. Looking at the girl now, Jerry was thinking that maybe the twenty-first century was making her a bit too comfortable with standing out, with being what got her locked up in the first place.

"What about you?" Mary asked. "Looks like you had either a really good night or a really bad night."

Jerry looked down at his clothes, which he fell asleep in after last night's massacre. "You don't know the half of it," Jerry said.

Mary got out of Jerry's bed then made her way to the door. She said, "When you're ready, there's some nerdy kid waiting downstairs and he seems pissed."

Jerry was left alone to change out of his bloody clothes.

"Damn it, what does Ed want now?" he sighed. Probably to bitch at him for not killing Charlie. Ed would be even angrier if Jerry informed him he not only changed his mind about torturing Charlie, but eased his pain as well. Not that Ed was finding out, though. The last thing Jerry wanted was for the kid to think he was going soft.

Jerry, admittedly, was concerned about Ed's presence around Mary, for many reasons. He had to remind himself, though, that he had no reason to be. Mary wasn't some kid. She was over a hundred years old for fuck's sake. Still, Ed's track record since becoming a vampire gave Jerry reason to be worried.

"_Why did she have to come back now?"_ Jerry thought. He honestly didn't believe Mary was just visiting. Then again, she'd always been more sentimental than he was, more accepting of how close they were. And, fuck, they were close. Jerry was the one that turned her and saved her life. They were the closest the other had to family.

When Jerry came downstairs he was met with the sight of Ed flirting with Mary. She was flirting back. What the hell?

"What do you want?" Jerry asked, not bothering to keep the venom from his voice.

"Came to check in on you," said Ed.

Translation: Came to see if you were still fucking Brewster.

"And I was just getting know..." Ed looked Mary up and down. "Mary..."

"Mary," said Jerry. "Would you give me and Ed a moment?"

"Sure," said Mary.

Once Mary stepped outside, Jerry said to Ed, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Ed replied. "You see her, you know the scent she gives off."

Jerry glared at Ed.

"Don't tell me upstairs you weren't-" Ed didn't even finish his sentence before Jerry grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the wall.

"That's disgusting," said Jerry. "You have no idea what kind of relationship I have with her."

"Then I don't see what the problem is, then, if you aren't fucking her," said Ed. He tried in vain to pry Jerry's fingers from around his neck, but the other vampire was much stronger.

Jerry tightened his grip on Ed's windpipe. Maybe breathing wasn't a necessity, but it still hurt. "You honestly think you have a chance with her? You think she'd be with you? Listen, asshole, you have no idea what she's been through."

"Why do you care?" Ed asked.

"Because she reminds me of my daughter!" Jerry snapped. "The daughter I had to abandon when I became this!" He threw Ed to the other side of the room, breaking some of the kitchen cabinets on impact. "I'm not like you or Mary, who needed this, who benefited from it! This wasn't a gift. It was a fucking curse!" With that, Jerry stormed out of the house, past Mary who'd rushed in when she heard all the commotion.

Ed winced as he pulled a huge splinter from his back, looking up as Mary sat beside him and began helping him pull the rest of the splinters from him.

"Jerry had a kid?" Ed asked.

"... and a wife," said Mary.

"What happened?" Ed asked.

Mary was silent as she ran her hand along one of Ed's wounds, looking down at the boy apologetically.

"I knew he was keeping stuff a secret, especially his past, but... I never really thought about that kind of stuff," said Ed. "I mean, obviously he was a human once. I never thought of what his life must have been before becoming a vampire, though. And you..."

"What about me?" Mary asked.

"He's really protective of you,"

"Don't remind me," Mary sighed.

"He said you reminded him of his daughter," said Ed.

"Well, Jerry's right. He wasn't like us," said Mary. "By becoming a vampire, Jerry lost everything."

Ed finally sat up, his body aching from the force of Jerry's assault. He and Mary looked at each other for a moment before she finally said, "Jerry won't like it, but... I'll tell you what I know."

XxX

_The glow of the fire casting shadows on the sleeping face of the little girl in his arms._

_The girl's mother, whom she was the spitting image of, smiling warmly at him with love in her eyes, the light of the fire illuminating her golden hair._

_A moonlit clearing outside of a forest, where a shadowed figure awaited him under a tree. Stepping out of the darkness, Michael showed himself, fixing him with his love-sick gaze._

_A hesitant kiss, inhibited by his divided heart._

_A metallic flash and a blinding pain._

Jerry wasn't even feeding. He was just taking his anger out on any poor soul unlucky enough to cross paths with him.

"_At this point, I'm not going to have anything to wear,"_ Jerry thought, wiping his bloody hands on his shirt. His head was clearer now, but he still didn't feel he could be around anyone he cared about right now. Mary, Ed, Charlie... Being around them would only serve to hurt them, and that was the last thing he wanted, even after the way Ed pissed him off.

He let it slip to Ed about Kathryn. He might as well have told him everything.

Jerry growled and stomped his foot down, crushing in the skull of the guy he just gutted as he cursed himself for being so stupid. It had been so easy until now, keeping his mortal life private. This was why he avoided these types of things, having people around him. The strange thing was that it was an inconvenience to him and yet a necessity.

Still, all it ever got him into was trouble.

Love kept him chained and then almost killed him.

He took pity on Mary and brought her back from the brink of death, and then once again was stuck with someone that depended on him.

Meeting Talib was torture. The man reminded Jerry all too much of his former self.

Ed may be more trouble than he was worth, especially now.

Charlie...

That fucking kid.

Jerry wanted to be angry all over again at the fact that the thought of Charlie ebbed his rage. However, all he did was sit down on the ground. He stared up at the full moon hanging in the sky, and unwillingly his thoughts turned to that fateful night.

"_Haven't you learned anything?"_ Jerry thought to himself, closing his eyes, but finding no peace in the images that came to him.

XxX

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mary asked Ed.

"Oh yeah, it's nothing," Ed answered. Honestly, his back hurt like hell, but he wasn't about to look like a wuss in front of this beautiful girl. She looked like a freak, and quite possibly would consent.

However, if he touched her, Jerry would probably eat him.

He said, "So... Jerry..."

"Please, can you keep this between us?" Mary begged. "I just thought you should know, and I didn't think he would tell you. He seems so much worse off than the last time I saw him."

"Don't worry, I think that's mainly my fault, considering he got so pissed at me for..." said Ed, trailing off.

"And I know why," said Mary, wrinkling her nose. "I can smell what you've been up to."

"And you're not afraid?" Ed asked.

"Very little scares me after what I've been through, and certainly not you. I can tell you know better than to try anything after what just happened," Mary answered. For a moment she was silent before saying, "As much as he hates to admit it, he's a good man."

"Jerry?" Ed asked in disbelief.

"Well, tell me about yourself," said Mary. "Who were you before he came into your life?"

Hesitantly, Ed admitted, "A loser. My best friend abandoned me. My family doesn't give two shits... Of course, that's nothing compared to how you were..."

"Waiting for death to take me," said Mary. "It's amazing, isn't it? The empowerment you feel from becoming this after being at your lowest point. Not many are blessed with that."

"From what you told me, though, after everything, it seems like the last thing Jerry would do," said Ed. "Save us."

"Jerry's been through a lot, Ed. He's learned to hide himself very well, sometimes even from himself," Mary said. "But he saved us for a greater purpose."

"Yeah, I get it. The guy's an enigma, the vampire Messiah," said Ed. "I just wish there was an explanation for how weird he's been acting over Charlie."

"Who's Charlie?" Mary asked.

"Well, you know that friend that ditched me?" said Ed. "He's Jerry's little sex toy now."

"Not long for this world, then, I guess," said Mary: "Or worse."

"You'd think so, but so far I've been disappointed with Jerry's decisions about this," said Ed.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"Jerry refuses to kill Charlie," Ed answered. "He's been obsessed with the guy ever since he moved here. Not to mention Jerry's been treating me like an idiot about the entire situation. Apparently there's more to this than I can comprehend. What the fuck is so special about Charlie?"

Mary was silent for a moment as she took in Ed's words, and finally said, "There may be something very special about him."

XxX

Upstairs in his prison, Charlie tossed and turned, lost in his subconscious.

_He looked up from his kill, blood dripping from his mouth, searching for the source of the sound. Children were laughing somewhere in the distance. He felt somehow that he should recognize their voices._

_As his gaze came down to his meal, he studied the faceless corpse with its flaxen hair and wondered how he could have fucked up so badly. This was merely a blunder. He didn't mean to do it. He was just new at this._

_Charlie's ears picked up another sound. Something was coming this way. He stood up and was prepared to attack, not sure if this new presence was something to be feared or welcomed. Around the corner of this maze of white roses he'd been lost in since his first breath came a black dog. It was holding something gently between its teeth, and as it halted its steps only feet away from Charlie, the beast stared up at him._

_It wanted him to know it could clamp its jaws down any second on its cargo._

_That's when Charlie saw what was in the dog's jaws._

_His heart._

_Charlie looked down to see he was right, that it had been torn from his chest. How could he have forgotten something like that? His eyes met the dog's again and he asked, "Can I have it back?"_

_The dog then ran off, and Charlie gave pursuit, always right behind the dog but never able to catch it. He knew this was what the dog wanted. It wanted him to follow and to fight in vain for what was stolen from him. What other choice did he have, though? Maybe, if they continued this chase for long enough, he'd be led out of this maze and to freedom._

_Around them the snow white roses bloomed red from their very centers, dripping sticky crimson and gore._


	8. Chapter 8: Defiance

Well, here goes another installment of the story. I want to thank everyone who's been so patient with my slow-paced updates. Luckily, my classes are done for the year, and being currently unemployed, I should have lots of time to write. Lol.

**Chapter 8: Defiance**

Jerry returned home just before daylight and was greeted by a worried Mary and apologetic Ed, although Mary insisted it was Jerry that owed Ed an apology. He said nothing to either of them. Though no longer angry, he didn't feel like addressing what would need to be said at some point. With morning coming shortly, though, it meant he'd be stuck in the house all day with them both. They'd have to talk eventually.

Eventually came a few hours later while Jerry was watching TV, but the talk was not about the subject he thought it would be.

Mary came and stood in front of him, blocking his view of the television, and said, "You've mated."

Silence filled the room except for the TV, which Jerry promptly turned off as he stared at the girl in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I know about Charlie," said Mary.

"So?"

"So, you've been keeping him prisoner, fucking him, with no intent of killing him like you do the rest," Mary answered. "Ed told me, and apparently there's a lot you're not telling him."

"I am going to kill Ed," Jerry sighed. "Charlie's a cute little kid I get off on hurting. What's so complicated about that?"

"You've kept him all to yourself," said Mary.

"That's nothing new," Jerry said. "You and Talib have never been interested in the suffering of your victims the way I am."

"Ed is, though," Mary said. "And you always tried to encourage me and Talib to partake in such brutality. So why would you refuse to let Ed in on this? Especially with their history?"

"Because Ed, despite preconceptions, doesn't like dick," Jerry answered. "You couldn't tell from the way he's been drooling over you?"

"So the abuse has been completely sexual? Jerry, you may not be the deepest guy I've ever met, but for you it's never been just about sex," said Mary.

"What kind of point are you trying to make?" Jerry asked. "Mary, our kind doesn't 'mate'."

"Our species may not be monogamous by nature," said Mary. "But our tribe-"

"Don't make this about the old ways," said Jerry. "What does that even have to do with any of this? Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying?" Mary asked.

"I know why you want to believe it, Mary," said Jerry. "But the texts were always vague when it came to the prophecy."

"It clearly states two will bring about our prosperity," said Mary.

"You don't have to quote the ancient books to me, Mary. I had their words shoved down my throat since I became a vampire, thanks to Skylar," Jerry snapped.

"Because he knew what was coming," Mary said.

"Well here's a big hole in your argument," said Jerry. "Charlie doesn't have the mark."

"Are you sure?" Mary asked.

"It would have appeared by now if any of that were true," said Jerry.

"Jerry, what's the point of finding the orb if you can't use it on your own?" Mary said.

"Look," Jerry said sternly. He didn't like having to do this to Mary. Unfortunately, she was pushing him places he didn't want to tread. "I haven't 'mated,' Charlie's just a cum dumpster, the ancient texts don't have to be taken word for word, and I'll find a way to use that damn orb when we find it, by myself."

Mary was silent. She knew she'd lost this battle, but the unforgiving look in her eyes told Jerry she wasn't giving up. Jerry would have been disappointed in her if she did.

"Speaking of which," Jerry said. "Why are you really here?"

Mary still didn't say a word.

Jerry sighed, getting up from his seat and leaving the room. He just couldn't be in the same room as someone he couldn't fool. Jerry never intended to go up to Charlie's cell, but somehow he knew that was what he really wanted and what he needed. It had been too long since he last checked on the boy, and even setting eyes upon Charlie again melted Jerry's frustrations away.

Charlie was curled up unconscious on the floor, completely through transformation, his wounds completely healed with only scars left in their wake. Jerry leaned down and studied the sleeping boy, watching as Charlie's eyelids fluttered. Dreaming. Of what?

As Charlie turned over in his sleep, Jerry was met with a surprising sight. He must not have noticed because of all the blood at first, but showing through the dry, red smears covering Charlie's back was...

"_No fucking way,"_ Jerry thought. He began licking the dry blood from Charlie's back, still tasty despite being dry and left out for quite a while. That was when he felt Charlie stir and heard... The kid giggled. Probably not yet awake enough to remember where he was. Then Jerry saw that which he'd denied only minutes earlier.

On Charlie's back, between his shoulder blades, was the mark; an eclipse that looked as though it had been burned into his back, identical to the one on Jerry's own.

Then Jerry heard Charlie scream, and out of nowhere the teen swiped him across the face.

"You little fucker!" Jerry shouted, covering his bleeding face.

"Stay away from me!" Charlie snapped, scrambling away from Jerry. The other vampire reached out and grabbed him, effortlessly pulling Charlie close to him. Charlie went rigid and began to tremble as Jerry pulled him up and pushed him against the wall, his face hitting the wall hard. Even as a vampire, Charlie was no match for the stronger, larger man.

Though his vision was slightly obstructed by the blood in his eyes, Jerry could not mistake the scar on Charlie's back for anything else. Jerry started to laugh low in his throat at the absurdity and complete unfairness of it all. This meant... Oh, fuck...

"What am I going to be wrong about next?" Jerry chuckled, running his fingers over Charlie's back, making the boy shudder. Oh, Charlie... Jerry wanted to be mad at his little captive, find an excuse to punish him. However, it was more his situation Jerry was angry about. It wasn't Charlie's fault he was special. Jerry had always known that, and now he knew why.

Jerry's blood dripped down his face and onto Charlie's back. The kid cut him pretty good. Jerry kissed up and down Charlie's neck, blood from Jerry's cut open lip smearing the pallid skin. The teen squirmed and struggled as Jerry's arms came around him securely, pressing their bodies together. Jerry smiled against Charlie's skin as he felt that thrill once more. Willing or not, Charlie was definitely more fun as an active participant.

"Stop it," Charlie all but whined, digging his nails into Jerry's arm.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to," Jerry purred as he rutted against Charlie. As Charlie's nails sank deeper, Jerry moaned. "Keep going, guy. I like that."

"You sick freak," Charlie hissed, struggling even harder. He could feel Jerry growing hard against him and himself getting aroused by the vampire's touches.

"If I'm so sick, then why do you like it?" Jerry asked. He dragged a nail over Charlie's hip, relishing in how the boy shuddered. "Face it, Charlie. You're just as fucked up. You have no idea how much like me you are."

"No!" Charlie shouted, his struggling growing even more frantic before Jerry shoved him into the wall again. Charlie screamed as Jerry bit him. Jerry forced Charlie to the floor and freed himself from the confines of his jeans, entering Charlie roughly. He slowly fucked Charlie, holding the trembling body close as he drank from the boy.

Charlie bit his lip and blood dribbled down his chin as he did everything he could to keep from screaming or crying. He refused to give Jerry the satisfaction of his suffering.

Jerry came with a grunt inside of Charlie. He reached around to grant Charlie his own release, which didn't take long. A whimper escaped Charlie as he came and Jerry pulled out of him. He felt the man's hot breath on his neck as Jerry said, "You know, Charlie, if it were anyone else, they wouldn't be so lucky."

"_Lucky?"_ Charlie thought. He was in hell. What could Jerry do to him that was any worse than what he'd already done?

"I have to go now, Charlie," Jerry said, that mockingly sweet tone sickening the young vampire. "Don't worry. I'll be back later." With that, Jerry stood up and left Charlie to his misery.

Jerry lingered in the hall after locking the door, recomposing himself from the state he'd been left in.

"_How am I going to live this down?"_ Jerry thought.

Already covered in blood, Jerry figured he might as well clear out the dead bodies from the other cells. Wouldn't be long before they started to stink up the place.

XxX

"What the hell happened to you?" Ed asked in bewilderment at the sight of Jerry's bleeding face. Mary looked just as surprised over the state Jerry was in.

"Charlie," was all Jerry said as he dragged three dead bodies to the basement door. "Could you two make yourselves useful and help me? These sons of bitches can be buried that much quicker, then."

Not wanting to piss off Jerry, since he already seemed aggravated, Mary and Ed followed him to the basement.

Ed took Mary aside and asked her, "Is it just me or does Jerry seem really pissy lately?"

"He seems to have been that way ever since I got here," said Mary. "Then again, I have been pushing some issues that Jerry isn't willing to discuss, mainly having to do with Charlie."

"You said Charlie might be special," said Ed. "What does that mean?"

"I can hear you two, you know," Jerry said.

The two teenagers turned around to find Jerry glaring at them.

"You're right, though," he said. "Charlie does have the mark."

"What mark?" Ed asked. "Seriously. What's going on here?"

Jerry walked over to them and handed them both shovels, then told Ed, "Once we're through with this, I'll explain everything."


End file.
